Au coeur du Huis-Clos
by Shinterymi
Summary: Alors que la menace des cordyceps n'en est qu'à ses débuts, une jeune fille de ministre est capturée par une équipe de rôdeurs cherchant à demander une rançon. Leur chef actuel, Joel, deviendra son geôlier. Sera-t-il aussi son bourreau ? Syndrome de Stockholm, ou prise de conscience que l'ennemi n'est pas celui que l'on croit… La jeune fille devra faire face à ses peurs.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Courte introduction pour une histoire qui n'a pour l'instant que sa toute fin de décidée. Le fil conducteur est encore à rechercher. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'assez descriptif, qui met en place une intrigue en prenant son temps. _  
_L'histoire en elle même se passe bien avant les événements principaux de The Last of Us. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une aventure post-générique. Ellie ne sera donc pas de la partie, mais Joel - et probablement son frère - seront présents. _  
_Voilà voilà, je prendrais tout mon temps pour rédiger l'histoire, donc on verra où tout cela nous mène ! Bonne lecture._

_**Disclaimers** - L'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à Naughty Dog, créateurs de The Last of us, bien sûr !... A lire en écoutant la magnifique bande-son si immersive de Gustavo Santaolalla._

* * *

** THE LAST OF US – AU CŒUR DU HUIS CLOS**

PROLOGUE

_ « I've been on both sides… »_

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre, et je ferme convulsivement les yeux. La lumière aveuglante me fait l'effet de milles aiguilles s'enfonçant dans mes orbites. Et les larmes salées et cuisantes mouillant mes paupières n'arrangent rien. Des voix me parviennent. Un vrombissement ininterrompu. Un flot d'interjections journalistiques, de questions et de conversations se mêle au chaos fourmillant dans mon esprit. Tel un loup en cage, resté des jours et des jours cloîtré entre des barreaux de fer froid, je n'ose pas poser le pied dehors une fois la porte déverrouillée. Cependant, une fois mes yeux habitués à la clarté violente du ciel d'été, je fais un pas. Puis un deuxième… La machine repart. Mes muscles s'actionnent. Mon visage, en outre, reste figé. Seules mes larmes semblent « trahir un état de choc ». Formule toute faite facilement trouvée par le troupeau beuglant qui se bouscule tout autour de moi et qui hurlent dans leurs enregistreurs journalistiques.

Dans mon dos, j'entends résonner trois sifflements lointains. Une nouvelle larme se détache de mes cils et malgré moi, je soupire profondément.

Aucun d'entre eux n'obtiendra rien d'autre de moi. Je resterai muette à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Ils n'en sauront rien. A quoi bon ? Ils ne comprendraient pas.


	2. Le départ

_Chapitre 1 bien plus long, mais qui reste très introductif. Les chapitres à venir mettront plus de temps à être rédigés, mais on verra, on verra. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Trois semaines auparavant_**

Je regarde à travers la vitre du train, les yeux écarquillés, essayant d'ingurgiter un maximum d'informations sur ce que je vois et entends. Les adultes parlent forts et les discussions fusent dans tout les sens. Personne ne s'écoute. Tout le monde dégurgite sa frayeur et peste sur le voisin sans retenue._ Que faire ? Où aller ? Où habiter ? _Mais plus important : _On ne pourra pas revenir chercher un bagage ? Où retirer de l'argent ? Mais que font les autorités ? _

Une vieille dame, les yeux embués de larmes, se balance d'avant en arrière en se lamentant inintelligiblement, ses mains poudrées serrant une sacoche souple en cuir noir. En face d'elle, un homme grognon, le front en sueur, s'est réfugié sur son ordinateur et tapote frénétiquement le clavier plat et fin. Debout à quelques pas de moi, deux hommes en costumes haussent le ton et semblent près à en venir aux mains alors que leurs collègues les pressent de prendre place à côté d'eux plus loin, dans le bar mis à disposition des clients. Même dans cette situation, les affaires du bar tournent toujours et une meute de gens se pressent dans le compartiment contigu au nôtre pour mettre la main sur les derniers verres de digestifs. La bière sera pour les derniers venus.

Pendant les deux premières heures j'ai bien trop regardé autour de moi, le cœur affolé par les événements, à tel point que maintenant je n'ai même plus besoin de savoir d'où proviennent les voix pour évaluer qui parle. Du haut de mes seize ans, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus discrète et la plus calme, dans la circonstance où nous nous trouvons. En tout, il n'y a que six compartiments dans ce train. Là où je me trouve, il n'y a guère que des adultes serrés tout autour de moi.

Je soupire, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Alors que la contamination a été reportée par les médias à travers le continent, les compagnies ferroviaires et aériennes ont augmenté les prix des billets à plus de 300%. Même les hauts placés ne se déplacent en transport que dans les grands moyens d'urgences. L'import-export a chuté misérablement, par peur que des germes voyagent malencontreusement dans les soutes à bagages. Tous les lieux sont réglementés avec une méticuleuse parcimonie allant jusqu'à la violence, chose que les forces de l'ordre ont été obligées de mettre en place suite à la mise en quarantaine et à la loi martiale votée dans la totalité des Etats. Jusqu'ici, certains avaient été épargnés par l'infection, notamment Washington, l'endroit d'où nous partons présentement. Mais au bout de même pas un an, je crois qu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'espoir. Du moins, à ce niveau-là. D'après les connaissances de mon père, la pandémie a vu le jour à la frontière du Texas, après avoir traversé le Brésil et le Mexique en l'espace de plusieurs mois. Cela suite à une mise en vente de fèves de cacao en provenance des environs de la forêt amazonienne. Les consommateurs infectés ont été tous internés dans les hôpitaux mexicains, mourant les uns après les autres de douleurs digestives insupportables. Certains infirmiers ont rapidement eu les mêmes symptômes, en plus de ceux de la rage. De multiples vaccins ont été administrés, sans succès. La maladie se développait rapidement et s'adaptait à l'être humain. Les chercheurs de pays voisins se sont penchés sur le sujet et ont fait l'analogie avec le champignon _cordyceps unilateralis_, prenant contrôle du cerveau des insectes. En effet, trois mois après les premières infections, les nouveaux malades souffraient de violents maux de têtes jusqu'à ce que des moisissures se forment sur leur visage et altèrent définitivement leur comportement. A ce stade là, la plupart meurt rapidement, ou sont internés dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques pour de plus amples recherches jusqu'au décès.

A toute heure, les chaînes principales décrivent les nouveaux détails de la pandémie et poussaient les gens à acheter des produits essentiellement locaux. Les prix augmentent, à tel point que la majorité des gens même de la classe moyenne ne se nourrissent plus convenablement. A contrario, un marché noir de la nourriture importée a vu le jour à des prix modiques. Les actionnaires du monde agro-alimentaire, dans les deux partis, s'en sont bien sortis.

Dans ce train première classe, nous bénéficions d'un luxe sans précédent comparé à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Seul le chauffage est à sec, raison de plus pour les passagers de s'insurger. J'ai dans la main un Mc Chicken a moitié dégusté, mais la faim me quitte alors que je repense à tous les événements passés. Mon père est encore au téléphone, et j'ai abandonné l'idée de lui poser les nombreuses questions qui me brûlent les lèvres. Il est le personnage le plus important de ce train pour l'instant. Les hauts gradés comme lui sont partis par avion il y a de cela plusieurs heures déjà – je n'ose imaginer le prix auquel ils ont du payer leurs billets. En tant que ministre des affaires étrangères, il a été chargé de s'occuper des appels téléphoniques interdits en vols. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il passe d'un interlocuteur à l'autre pour demander la fermeture temporaire des frontières maritimes du continent et la filtration des migrations intra-nationales. Chose qui me fait doucement rire, étant donné que nous sommes en train de fuir notre Etat par les railles. Je pense aux milliers de famille encore coincé à Washington et cherchant sûrement à forcer le passage. On les rassure faussement. On les somme de rentrer chez eux, de se barricader, d'éviter toute sortie inutile et de ne pas paniquer en attendant le passage des détecteurs d'infection. Nouveaux outils créés récemment, ces détecteurs. Rapidement démocratisés et vendus en masse en quelques semaines, même à l'étranger, jusqu'à la fermeture des frontières. A quoi bon. Ce n'est pas en scannant les possibles spores présents dans le corps des habitants qu'on peut les soigner. Et des débordements ont sans doute déjà eu lieu. Dans les Etats les plus pauvres, les infectés sont immédiatement exécutés par les autorités locales ou simplement par des détenteurs d'armes quelconques. Bientôt, Washington et même New York tomberont probablement dans ces extrémités.

En sortant de la villa à Washington, j'ai pu apercevoir au loin deux « Runners » - c'est comme ça que les infectés au second stade ont été nommés – courir vers nous en hurlant et en secouant frénétiquement leurs bras décharnés et pustuleux. Il suffira de quelques heures pour qu'ils détruisent des barricades et déchirent la peau de toutes les formes vivantes qu'ils croiseront, entraînant la mort de certains et la contamination fatidique d'autres. La plupart, de ce fait, préfère exécuter les nouveaux infectés plutôt que de les laisser atteindre le stade de la mort de la conscience. Washington est perdue. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Je prends une nouvelle bouchée de Mc Chicken, et regarde à nouveau dehors, les yeux perdus dans le vide. La voix de mon père se détache du brouhaha ambiant alors qu'il commence à hausser légèrement le ton :

« … Trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière, les ordres sont les ordres… Oui, je sais. Le nombre de détecteurs exporté ne suffit pas ? Les chercheurs européens ont bien de quoi analyser le micro-processeur non ?... Oui, les plans de construction, je comprends bien mais… Non. Non je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Les lignes téléphoniques seront coupées dans les prochaines semaines et les frontières définitivement fermées… Vous m'avez entendu. Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Il n'est pas possible de… »

Il émet un claquement de langue et pose son I-Phone sur la petite table en face de lui. Puis je ne l'entends plus pendant un moment. Sachant que j'attends des explications, il répond vaguement :

« Si on devait toujours s'occuper de tout le monde, on ne vivrait plus, hein chérie. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Pas besoin de répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si la situation était normale. Enfin, je décide de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles froides de mon père. Cependant, il n'est pas le seul à profiter du chaos général pour prendre des décisions aussi drastiques par lui-même sans même consulter d'autres branches du gouvernement. A tous les niveaux, tout est en train de tomber. Les seuls qui détiennent encore une figure d'autorité, ce sont les détenteurs d'armes et de détecteurs à infection. L'armée, pour résumer. Mes amis, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, m'ont assurée qu'il s'écoulerait encore à peine quelques jours avant que la loi martiale ne soit mise en place. Une semaine plus tard, ça n'avait pas loupé… Voilà neuf mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes proches. Eux vivent en Centre-Ville. Avaient vécu. Je n'en saurai jamais rien, et l'idée fait former une boule désagréable dans ma gorge.

Alors que je suis plongée dans mes réflexions, je me sens soudainement tirée vers l'avant, alors qu'un grincement aigu emplit mon crâne. Le train s'arrête. Les passagers regardent autour d'eux avec appréhension. Moi-même, je fronce les sourcils. Il est trop tôt pour avoir atteint notre destination. Nous devions arriver à Wyoming à l'aube… Un nouveau grincement enveloppe mes oreilles, mais cette fois il s'agit du haut-parleur. La voix étouffée et étrangement chevrotante du conducteur en surgit.

« Un cas d'infection a été repéré dans l'enceinte du train. Les victimes ayant été appréhendées trop tard, tous les passagers sont priés de descendre du train pour procéder à une vérification visant à détecter tout autre cas d'infections similaires. Veuillez coopérer et garder votre calme. ».

Tout le monde proteste. L'un des hommes d'affaire au bar cri d'une voix rauque : « On a déjà été scannés avant la montée dans le train, bande de cons ! Vot' matos, c'est du toc ? On est censé être en sécurité ici, pas dans une porcherie ! »

« Calme-toi, le coupe un de ses collègues en le saisissant par l'épaule, ça sert à rien, ils peuvent pas t'entendre…  
-Et alors ? Même s'ils étaient juste en face de moi, ils feraient comme si j'existais pas, donc au pire… »  
L'homme, le crâne luisant, finit d'un trait son verre d'alcool puis se fond dans la masse qui commence à grouiller. A contre-cœur, les gens se préparent à sortir des compartiments. Je saisis moi-même mon Eastpack en réprimant un soupir. Mon père me pousse doucement par l'épaule pour m'inviter à me frayer un chemin en direction de la porte de sortie. Il fait toujours nuit et seules les lampes torches des employés ferroviaires éclairent les railles trempées d'une pluie fine qui ne semble pas vouloir cesser.

Posant un pied au sol, je regarde autour de moi, les yeux écarquillés pour essayer de discerner les ombres qui m'entourent. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans la gare d'une ville perdue. Les bâtiments ont l'air grand, certes, mais pas autant que les grandes métropoles. Nous sommes encore loin de notre destination, il me semble. A deux-cent mètres, les alentours de la gare sont recouverts de barbelés fins et rouillés. Mais quelque chose cloche… Certains sont éventrés, comme si une foule fantôme avait cherché à se régurgiter d'elle-même des gorges de la ville… Je frissonne.  
Les gens commencent à s'impatienter. A ma droite, alors qu'un faisceau lumineux se dirige vers nous, je discerne des panneaux publicitaires annonçant le nom de la ville. « Excelsior Springs ». Ah… Le Missouri… En effet. Nous sommes encore loin de notre destination. Encore une fois, je réprime un soupir. Dur de se sentir en sécurité, dehors, dans le froid et sous une pluie taquine comme celle-ci.  
Les employés du train se ruent autour de nous, cherchant dans leurs sacs les détecteurs à spores. La grand-mère de toute à l'heure recommence à s'impatienter, se plaint. L'homme au crâne luisant, cette fois, peut déverser sa fougue ouvertement envers les employés. Ils ne s'en privent pas. S'ensuit une montée en puissance du bourdonnement des conversations excitées. Les gens perdent patience, trop peu d'employés sont disponibles, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, parait-il. Et le conducteur ? Ou est le conducteur ?

Alors que je suis presque sur le point de m'époumoner pour réclamer le silence – il m'arrive d'être gagné par des excès de témérité – le monde se déchire. Un bruit sourd, explosif, douloureux. Un éclair. La foule hurle d'un cri unique. C'est un coup de feu…

Je fais un pas de côté instinctivement, manquant de cogner une femme de plein fouet. Les personnes équipées de lampes torches les virent droit devant eux. Rapidement, les alentours sont éclairées d'un faisceau lumineux intense. Une cinquantaine d'ombre imposante nous encerclent… Des rôdeurs…

Les moutons sont sortis de l'enclos pour se faire accueillir par la meute de loup. Une meute affamée…


	3. Dans l'étau

_Nouveau chapitre, un long moment après les deux précédents. Je vous avez prévenu, la publication des chapitres serait trèèèès étirée ! L'histoire est en soit très contemplative, peut-être ne sera-t-elle pas au goût de tous. M'enfin, bonne lecture tout de même, et à la prochaine !  
PS : A lire en ayant "Quarantine Zone" de la bande son de The Last of Us en fond, ça passe bien...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dans l'étau  
**

Les passagers autour de moi s'affolent. Personne n'arrive à parler. Seuls des hoquets de surprises et des geignements tremblants arrivent à se frayer un chemin dans leur gorge serrée. Moi, mon souffle est court, je suffoque. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une prise d'otages. Au fond de moi, je savais que ça allait nous arriver un jour ou l'autre. Déjà quelques semaines auparavant, des petits groupes profitaient de la panique générale un maximum. Il fallait trouver de l'argent, fonctionner plus que jamais sur le trafic d'armes, de médicaments, de drogues, d'alcool… Et dans ces cas-là, la violence était de mise.

Alors que la foule se resserre instinctivement, je rumine. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi mon père était-il l'un des seuls du gouvernement à œuvrer ainsi en solo ? Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je peste. En cet instant où tout peut arriver, où tout peut partir en vrille, j'insulte intérieurement mon père de tous les noms. Et j...

Déchirement. Nouveau coup de fusil à pompe dans le vide. Les gens hurlent. Une voix couvre toutes les autres :

-On se la ferme et on bouge plus ! A genoux, les mains en l'air !

Soudain, de faibles lumières tamisées s'allument. Celles des réverbères entourant la gare. Les rôdeurs sont plus d'une centaine, tous emmitouflés jusqu'au cou, une arme à la main pointée sur nous. Les passagers, tout comme moi, sont pris de court. Nous sommes le double de leur nombre. Et pourtant nous sommes impuissants. Un troupeau encerclé par la meute…  
Et moi, je reste là, debout, alors que les autres s'exécutent et s'agenouillent lentement, peut-être en essayant silencieusement de trouver une faille dans la menace. Mais tous les bandits sont armés… Nous sommes en position de faiblesse totale.  
J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Mon corps refuse de bouger. Je suis bientôt l'une des rares qui ne s'est pas encore mise à terre… Et…

-On a dit à genoux ! A…

Je saute sur le côté et tente de fuir. Vite.  
Tout se passe en une seconde interminable.  
Mon père hurle mon nom. Un des types, de surprise, pointe son flingue dans ma direction. Les passagers ne comprennent pas ma réaction. Hoquet de surprise. Alors que mon corps (mon esprit est comme éteint à cet instant) sort du groupe agglutiné, je reçois un coup dans l'estomac. Un bras a arrêté ma course et me retient. Je me débats.  
Coup sur la tête. Etoiles.  
Je tombe par terre, à moitié sonnée. Et je me rends compte de ma bêtise.

Dans la folie de l'instant, on ne sait jamais comment l'on peut réagir. Jamais. Je me rappelle un jour avoir failli rire à l'annonce du décès d'un proche. Rire nerveux. Incontrôlable. Là, c'était semblable. Se sentir acculé. Se sentir prisonnier de manière claustrophobique et avoir envie de s'échapper…

L'homme qui m'a sonnée se penche au dessus de moi et me tiens par les épaules pour m'immobiliser – chose futile, vu mon état… Il fouille mes poches, et en ressort mon porte-feuille, qu'il ouvre sans attendre. A la vu de ce que je pense être ma carte d'identité, il grogne imperceptiblement. Puis il s'adresse à son voisin, celui-là même qui nous a menacés de son fusil :

-Un changement dans le plan peut s'imposer…

Il tend la carte à l'autre. Quelques secondes passent. Puis il éclate de rire :

-On pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Jacob R. Bloom est-il parmi nous ?

- Arrêtez tout de suite !

Mon père se redresse, les mains en l'air, le front en sueur.

-Vous n'avez pas trop le choix, monsieur le ministre. C'est ça, ou votre fille y passe ainsi que les passagers qui vous entourent ! Personne n'est armé parmi vous, et comme vous l'avez vu, inutile de tenter de s'enfuir. Vous êtes acculés, vous le resterez jusqu'à ce qu'on en décide autrement. Lorsque qu'on aura fini notre speech, vous aurez le droit de repartir vaquer à vos occupations, et même de reprendre le cours de votre voyage si ça vous chante. Mais attention, vous n'oublierez pas de considérer notre demande. A prendre ou à laisser. Pour de bon.

Vague de protestations parmi les passagers. Certains ont pourtant l'air un peu soulagés…

-Les passagers, vous rentrez dans le train et vous reprenez tranquillement vos places. Vous bouquinez, vous jouez aux mots croisés, comme vous voulez. Soyez sages, vous restez en joue de toute façon. Chaque compartiment aura son petit lot d'hommes armés pour vous surveillez, donc pas d'écart de comportement. Allez ! … Et Monsieur le Ministre est prié de s'avancer. Son retour dans le train est retardé de quelques minutes.

Tout le monde s'exécute lentement, toujours les mains en l'air.

Mon père, tremblant, va à contre-courant, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il se rapproche du type au fusil, qui le saisit par l'épaule et se penche vers son oreille. D'où je suis, j'entends tout. Mais les passagers, eux, n'auront vent de cet échange.

-Primo. Six millions de budget. Ça devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous, 'sieur le ministre. Tant que la bourse n'a pas encore trop chuté, hein. Deuzio. Discrétion. J'y crois à moitié, mais pas de divulgation de notre petite entrevue. Nos hommes dans les compartiments sont présentement en train de récupérer un maximum de biens aux passagers, donc tout cela sera vu comme un simple tour de routine de récupérations. Terzio : cinq jours, c'est le délai. On a tous conscience que six millions, c'est une belle somme. Le temps que vous fassiez quelques transactions, et quelques hypothèques, on a moyen de se reposer un peu. Dans cinq jours, rendez-vous ici. Pas d'inquiétude. Si tout se passe bien, on vous rend la gamine en pleine santé. Et remise de son coup dans le crâne. C'était mesure de précaution hein. Allez. Bon retour dans le train. A la prochaine.

Il pousse mon père, qui me regarde avec appréhension. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Le type redresse son fusil en claquant de la langue.

-A. La. Prochaine.

Mon père respire fort. Je sers les dents. Pas le choix.

-Je reviens. Je reviens dès que possible et je te sors de là. Je te sors de là.

Puis il se retourne et s'en va, me laissant entre leurs mains…

L'homme qui m'a retenue depuis le début me saisit par le bras pour me relever. Mes jambes flagellent, j'ai des nausées…  
Il tient un pistolet dans la main droite, garde une poigne solide sur mon poignet de la main gauche. Le regard froid, sombre et lointain, la mâchoire carrée et volontaire recouverte d'une épaisse barbe noire. Les épaules imposantes sur lesquelles semblent reposer le poids des mois d'horreur que nous avons tous vécus à différents degrés…  
Le type au fusil se retourne vers nous deux.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que là, tu es fier de toi. Dernier arrivé dans la bande, et paf, la situation est entre tes mains.

-Ce sera bien plus efficace qu'une prise d'otage en masse. On n'aurait pas pu tous les contenir.

-Ouais. Ouais ouais…

Il se rapproche et plante ses yeux bleu électrique dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Le fusilleur, légèrement plus petit, et probablement plus jeune, les traits fins, irradie pourtant de menaces…

-Mais si ça merde, toi et ton frère, on vous jarte d'ici. Compris ?

Le dernier mot, appuyant une supériorité hiérarchique forcée, est de trop, de toute évidence. L'homme barbu toise silencieusement le plus jeune pendant quoi ? Une, deux secondes ? Ce dernier finit par tiquer imperceptiblement, puis dans un dernier élan d'héroïsme, crache par terre, et s'en va rejoindre les autres.  
Finalement, l'homme me lâche le poignet et feigne de m'ignorer alors qu'un autre nous rejoint… Le temps me semble s'étirer… Mais je ne saurais dire ce que je ressens. Je suis encore sous le choc, probablement.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

-Attendre de se faire arracher la tête pendant notre sommeil, oui…

-Qu'importe.

Et il s'en va, me laissant avec le nouveau venu.

-Joel…

Il soupire tandis que le dénommé Joel se dirige vers les fils barbelés éventrés, sûrement l'entrée du _no man's land_ précédent leurs planque à tous.

-Allez viens, on va se mettre au chaud. On n'aura que ça pour tuer le temps cette semaine. Moi, c'est Tommy, en fait. Et toi ?

Je le dévisage, prise de cours. Malgré ses traits tendus par la fatigue, son regard et sa voix paraissent bienveillants envers moi… Les derniers arrivés dans la bande… Peut-être n'ont-ils atterri dans cette histoire que par un concours de circonstance. Ils n'avaient pas le choix… Rien ne peut être simple, cette année…

-Elisa.

Tommy esquisse un sourire. Et tend le bras derrière mon dos pour m'inciter à avancer.

-Eh bien, Elisa, courage. Il va nous en falloir à tous.


	4. Icarus Hope

_De retour parmi vous ! Comme prévu, la pause a été bien longue depuis le dernier chapitre, mais elle a été bénéfique vu que j'ai pu mettre en place un plan complet de chaque étape de l'histoire (comme une pro, yes yes). J'ai même fait un tour dans la vraie Excelsior Springs… Merci Google map, on t'aime ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de gare malheureusement, donc géographiquement parlant mon histoire ne fonctionne pas tout à fait, mais la recherche prouvera de son intérêt au cours du récit, vous verrez. Au passage, les boulevards d'Excelsior Springs sont impressionnants, je vous conseille d'y jeter un œil ! Au moins, écrire des fanfictions, ça permet en plus de se cultiver ! XD (Dommage que l'option de navigation ne soit pas dispo par contre, m'enfin.)_

_ Autre point à traiter : Merci les followers, et merci pour les commentaires ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Et en effet, bien rares sont les fanfictions françaises sur l'univers de The last of us… Ce qui est bien dommage, vu le potentiel que celui-ci permet. Il y a beaucoup de fanfictions anglophones (oneshots ou séries) qui sont très belles. Je vous recommande d'y jeter un œil si l'anglais ne vous fait pas peur (quelques petites perles sont disponibles dans mes favoris, si jamais vous êtes intéressés.)_

_ Bref, assez de blabla, retombons dans une ambiance bien plus sérieuse… Comme d'habitude, l'univers de The Last of us appartient à Naughty Dog et au dinguissime Neil Druckmann. Vous avez tout intérêt à lire ces prochaines lignes en écoutant la superbe bande son de Gustavo Santaolalla. Vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'oeil au rap de Dr. Awkward sur Youtube, basé sur The last of us, titré "Echo". Une perle du genre qui a réussi à me faire aimer le rap, pour tout vous dire !_

_ Sur ce… Eteignez les lumières, allumez les bougies, c'est parti…_

* * *

_**ICARUS HOPE**_

« And you're haunted by the question… are the monsters the infected ? ». Dr. Awkward

Je ne sais pas combien de gens ont déjà fait cette expérience-là : je n'ai pas froid. Au contraire, la gare baigne dans cette atmosphère lourde propre aux endroits humides et chauds, qui fait qu'une fine couche de transpiration colle à la peau et s'imprègne dans les vêtements. Mais mon corps entier tremble. Trop imperceptiblement pour que quiconque autour de moi ne s'en aperçoive – ils sont d'ailleurs bien trop occupés pour se soucier de moi. Mais je sens que si on me demandait de tenir un verre en cristal, je le serrerais tellement fort qu'il tomberait ou qu'il se briserait entre mes doigts moites.  
De même, mon cerveau procède les informations à moitié. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis « otage ». Otage, oui, c'est bien le mot. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit « on dirait un film »… Comme quoi. Les divertissements qu'on regarde passivement sur notre canapé le soir ne sont pas si éloignés de la réalité, au final. Mais de là à ce que ça tombe sur moi…

Quelques minutes auparavant – je ne saurais dire combien, mon esprit étant comme embué – Tommy m'a guidée jusqu'à la salle d'accueil de la gare. L'une de ces salles où les gens faisaient la queue pour retirer leurs billets en fil indienne, pressés par le temps, le regard affairé. Maintenant cette grande salle a été réaménagée, si bien que les grandes vitres séparant les clients des secrétaires ont été brisées, l'arrière pièce transformée en fourre-tout. Sacs de couchages, nourritures, armes…  
Et tout le long de la salle, les gens s'assoient, comme pris d'un soudain coup de fatigue. Avec étonnement, je me rends compte que sous la cagoule de certains se cachent en fait des « certaines ». Comparées aux hommes, elles sont bien moins nombreuses, mais elles sont là. Et étrangement, ça me rassure. Même si leur regard à l'air aussi vide que ceux des autres.

-Assoie-toi derrière, là. Interdit d'y bouger, on te surveille.

Je sors quelques instants de ma torpeur. C'est Tommy, me parlant sur un ton un peu plus impérieux. Je m'exécute, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de la boucler… Je passe derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et m'assoie sur l'unique chaise qu'il reste encore, contre le mur sous un néon grésillant. Le cœur toujours battant trop fort, je regarde anxieusement autour de moi… Le jeune excité de toute à l'heure est loin devant, toujours son fusil armé et la mâchoire serrée, plongé dans une discussion avec un quadragénaire chauve.  
En tant que victime, je me dis soudain une chose – car oui, dans ces cas-là, si on cherche une lumière émergeant du tunnel, on en trouve toujours - : je ne serai pas violée. Oui, c'est bête. Mais pour l'instant, c'est ma préoccupation, c'est mon obsession, ma peur d'être enfermée avec ces bêtes féroces. Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas vouloir abuser un seul instant de leur position. Des bons et des mauvais preneurs d'otages ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible…

Tommy s'assoit de dos sur la table d'accueil devant moi, obstruant légèrement ma vue sur ma droite. Ses larges épaules sont légèrement crispés. Il m'ignore, mais on dirait presque que c'est une façon à lui de me laisser encaisser la situation. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'il s'assoie juste ici. J'observe discrètement dans sa direction, et je vois Joel arriver. Je me sens tout de suite plus oppressée et détourne le regard… Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de tendre l'oreille. Les deux hommes restent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Tommy marmonne :

-De la casse évitée. C'est tout bénef'…  
-ça aurait pu se finir en carnage. Si on n'avait pas eu ce fonctionnaire ferroviaire dans la bande, on serait rentré dans le tas. Sans rien préparer.  
-Oui. Mais Erik aussi aurait pu être dans de beaux draps. Se faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Washington en bagnole pour après débarquer dans le train en contrôleur… Et 5h après, faire arrêter le wagon à Excelsior… Je pense que ce coup a encore plus d'impact qu'on aurait pu le croire en arrivant . Si les gens sont motivés au point de se mettre autant en danger, on a des chances que ça marche, Joel.  
-Hum, des chances

Sa voix s'est légèrement brisée sur le dernier mot. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cet homme… Mais… C'est le cas pour tout le monde. Nous sommes tous à cran. Et personne ne peut vraiment le cacher…  
Mais plus important… Un « coup » ? Préparé à l'avance ? J'essaie de procéder les informations. Je formule toutes les paroles dans ma tête, comme si je parlais à voix haute…

_« Donc ce type, Erik, était contrôleur ferroviaire avant la pandémie… Et au nom de ce « coup », il est allé jusqu'à Washington malgré les postes militaires placés sur la plupart des routes principales ?Puis il a infiltré l'équipe de notre train, juste pour cette prise d'otage ? Mais attends, souviens-toi… Tu n'étais pas dans le programme au début. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Joel, en voyant ta carte d'identité… « Un changement dans le plan peut s'imposer… ». Au départ, c'était tout le train qui était en danger. « De la casse évitée »… Joel s'est servi de mon identité pour épargner les autres passagers… Et au final tout s'est fait dans la plus grande discrétion, personne n'a été tué, des biens ont « juste » été confisqués dans le train… Plus de peur que de mal… »_

Je continue ma réflexion en me disant que Joel et Tommy sont de toute évidence des nouveaux dans la bande, d'après le jeune au fusil. Ils changent la donne sur tous les points. Ils catalysent la folie… Même parmi les renégats, il reste de l'humanité.

Alors que je fixe le sol intensément, je me rends compte que des cartons sont posés en dessous du bureau où Tommy est assis. Je me penche doucement… Il contient des feuilles, dont quelques tracts écrits à la main à l'encre noir, photocopiés en plusieurs exemplaires – ah, l'électricité fonctionne encore c'est vrai… Les imprimantes sont encore fonctionnelles, dans cette gare. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bientôt on ne trouvera plus d'encre, en tout cas dans les villes abandonnées comme Excelsior Springs. Je prends discrètement un de ces tracts et le déplie sous la table alors que les deux hommes continuent de parler entre eux tout bas.  
« PLAN ICARE », écrit en gros caractères sur la première page. Je retourne la feuille, et là, mon cœur fait un bond… Tout y est… Pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi tout ça… Tout.

_« Plan d'évacuation par voie aérienne_

La date de fermeture des frontières est proche. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de quoi nous échapper de ce cauchemar, et nous devrons vivre en troupeau à attendre que nous perdions tout contrôle de notre corps à la merci de la pandémie. Nous vous sollicitons alors pour réfléchir sur le problème.

_Il est bon de rappeler que la confiance que nous pouvons accorder aux médias et aux « haut-placés » est minime, surtout en temps de crise. _

_Il est bon de rappeler qu'une mise en quarantaine est effectuée pour protéger les entités extérieures de se retrouver touchées par le mal contenu entre ses murs. Si l'Amérique est de nos jour menacée d'enfermement totale, c'est pour prévenir la progression du virus dans les continents alentours._

_Il est bon de rappeler que seuls quelques cas en occident ont été rapportés et que tous ont pu être contenus – morts naturelles ou euthanasie, devenue légale par référendum. La vente des plans pour les détecteurs à cordyceps n'est là que pour « prévention »._

_Il est donc clair que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour nous extirper de notre prison géante – qui le restera indéfiniment si nous tardons trop à agir. Il est possible de trouver une solution. Et cette solution se trouve dans les airs._

Mettons en place un programme de cotisation nous permettant le rachat d'un avion - voire des avions – capable(s) de contenir un maximum de passagers. Bien sûr, l'opération comporte de hauts risques, étant donné que certains groupuscules frauduleux ont déjà réussi à mettre la main sur la plupart des engins mis en quarantaine par l'armée. Nous devrons avoir à faire à ces groupuscules pour pouvoir nous fournir en matériel, les achats officiels d'avion n'étant même plus envisageables en vue des lois martiales mises en vigueur ces derniers mois. Alors que les frontières ne sont pas encore fermées, il est quasiment impossible d'obtenir quelconques dérogations de sortie de territoire par voie directe, et seule une minorité « au bras long » se voit offrir le droit d'émigrer. Il a été établi auprès de sources sûres que la pandémie ne s'est pas encore répandue dans les pays scandinaves et la plupart des pays européens. En outres, des informations devraient prochainement filtrées sur l'étendue des dégâts dans les pays asiatiques.

Les chances sont de notre côté. Levons-nous donc et par tous les moyens, nous obtiendrons notre droit de sortie avant que toute barrière ne soit définitivement fermée. Bonne chance à tous.

Vos compatriotes dévoués.»

Mon dieu… Des affiliés de mafieux. C'est donc ça leur but. Récupérer un des avions dérobés par des groupes du marché noir… Ces gens qui préfèrent se remplir les poches alors qu'ils ont eux-mêmes les moyens de sortir de cette mouise ! Enfin, quelques uns ne s'en sont pas privés d'après mon père. Des avions dérobés ou détournés avaient déjà été envoyés jusqu'en Europe, et personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux à nouveau. Les émigrés sont sûrement cachés dans des coins inhabités à l'heure qu'il est, portant peut-être en eux le virus et détruisant toutes chances de laisser les terres occidentales vierges de toute infestation de cordyceps…

-De la casse évitée, certes, mais comment être assez naïfs pour croire que le père de la gamine n'appellera pas les autorités…repris Joel, dans un souffle.  
-La menace est réelle, avec le taré qui dirige le groupe. Le ministre a du le sentir. Quand bien même, on est armés, des cars à disposition… En cas de pépins, on s'enfuie en moins de deux.  
-Toujours trop…  
-…Optimiste, je sais. 'Faut bien que je le sois pour deux, non ?

Avec une claire irritation dans la voix, Tommy prend congé. Joel claque de la langue et s'adosse contre le mur.  
Quelques minutes passent, pendant lesquelles je reste là sur ma chaise, sans vraiment penser à quoique ce soit. Je crois que la fatigue s'empare finalement de moi. Je suis moins tendue que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression. Je suppose qu'au bout d'un moment, l'esprit s'adapte de lui-même, même dans les situations les plus affolantes. « La psyché se régule en cherchant le quotidien dans la singularité des événements… ». J'avais un jour lu ça dans un des livres de mon père. Un de ces bouquins qui parlait de… trauma, je crois ?

-Tiens, ta part.

Je sors de ma torpeur à la vue d'une main me tendant une gamelle où a été versé des lentilles en boîte. C'est une des femmes de la bande qui s'est rapprochée de moi, le visage neutre, seulement là pour accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'est assignée. Je regarde autour de moi rapidement, et vois un autre homme faire aussi le tour de la salle avec une bassine remplie de nourriture, un autre sortant des bouteilles d'eau, une autre femme s'occupant d'ouvrir les cannettes… Je prends alors la gamelle en main, en remerciant d'un signe de tête mon interlocutrice, qui après avoir donner sa part à Joel, continue sa tournée.  
Nous mangeons tous les deux en silence, le bureau nous séparant, sans même nous regarder. Son visage est de toute façon caché derrière le pan de mur qui servait à tenir en place la vitre maintenant inexistante. Après avoir fini ma gamelle, la fatigue me prend définitivement. Je suis épuisée. Et la chaise roulante, légèrement moelleuse, ainsi que la chaleur de l'endroit, ne m'aide pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Je sombre lentement dans une torpeur dont je ne peux m'échapper…

Juste quelques minutes… Je m'endors… Juste quelques minutes…

…

…

-Tu sens ça ?  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est ce qu'il vient de dire… Regarde…

…

…

-Faites attention les gars…  
-T'es sûr ? ça vient de là ?

…

…

Je fronce les sourcils. Engourdie, ma tête retombe sur ma poitrine.

…

…

-Merde… Merde merde merde ! ça passe par les aérations !  
-Sérieux ?  
-On fait quoi ?  
-Attends, laissez-moi descendre de là au moins !  
-Mais dans quoi on s'est foutu, bordel…

…

…

-Gamine, vite, lève-toi, faut qu'on…  
-ON EVACUE, ALLEZ VITE ! PAS DE COMMENTAIRE, TOUS LE MONDE A L'EXTERIEUR, !

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux écarquillés. Tommy m'enserre le bras à m'en faire mal pour me relever de force, et je titube en bafouillant. La voix hurlante provient du quadragénaire auquel parlait le jeune chef plus tôt.  
Je regarde rapidement ma montre sous la lumière blafarde. Il est déjà le matin, et je n'ai rien vu passer.  
Je me fais pousser dans les couloirs de la gare en me faisant bousculer par les autres. Qu'est-ce que se passe encore ?

-C'est quoi, tout ça ? demandé-je, la voix cassée.  
-Une fuite, répond Tommy, le ton pressant. Une fuite de spores par les canalisations. On ne la pas vu venir… Et depuis le temps qu'on est postés là, on peut pas savoir combien on est à avoir inhaler une dose trop importante… Faut qu'on se tire de là au plus vite. Allez…

On presse le pas. Devant nous arrive quatre personnes, probablement parties en éclaireurs pendant que je dormais. Leurs visages sont tous recouverts par un chiffon mouillé pour se protéger des spores. Ils s'adressent aux plus proches.

-Toutes les maisons qu'on a visité jusqu'à maintenant ont des fuites ! C'est l'humidité. Les champignons de toute sorte se développent facilement, et les cordyceps suivent et s'incorporent dans les plans. C'est foutu, à moins qu'on s'installe en extérieur.  
-Pas étonnant que la ville soit aussi vide, reprend une femme exaspérée. Les gens avant nous ont remarqué les fuites, ils se sont barrés avant d'être submergés !  
-On se calme ! On a toute la journée pour trouver où aller. Arrêtez de tirer des violons, on a du pain sur la planche !

C'est le type au fusil… qui d'ailleurs ne l'a pas lâché de la nuit, il paraît. Son arme pend fièrement sur son épaule, accrochée à son sac à dos. Il n'y a rien à faire, il me paraît toujours aussi antipathique, quoique moins brutal…

-On n'est pas censés partir à des kilomètres non plus, on a cinq jours pour obtenir notre prix de loterie je vous rappelle, poursuit-il.  
-On peut pas non plus s'éterniser alors que tous les lieux clos de la ville saturent de spores, gamin.

Je suis toujours étonnée quand Joel prend la parole. Son ton acerbe et incisif empêche toute rétorsion. Et le chef le sait aussi. Il tique, mais alors qu'il est à deux doigts de répondre à Joel – sûrement de manière cassante, vu son regard – une dizaine d'autres acquiescent son commentaire. La femme qui m'a servi mon repas plus tôt intervient :

-Ben, on est déjà restés là depuis trop longtemps. On doit continuer à bouger si on ne veut pas manquer de vivres. Les magasins sont quasiment vides, et on manque d'eau potable. On doit trouver un nouveau coin, de toute façon. Autant prendre la route et le faire maintenant.

La femme lui prend la main et le regarde intensément… oh… Si je m'attendais à ça… Lui, avoir une compagne ? Je suis un peu prise de cours… Au moins, elle semble être la seule à pouvoir le raisonner…

-… Si sur la route on trouve quelque chose, reprend Ben, bougon, on le prend. Sors la carte, Mina.

Sa compagne s'exécute et déplie le plan de la ville. De marbre, elle ignore la main tendue de Ben et parcoure les inscriptions d'un regard alerte – elle semble bien plus active qu'hier soir, ma foi. Ben, de son côté, croise les bras sans rien dire, tandis que Joel jette un coup d'œil rapide à son frère. Bientôt, Mina reprend la parole, assez fort pour que toute la petite communauté entende.

-Un peu plus loin on devrait trouver une station d'essence. Juste à côté, on aura des arrêts de bus. On vérifiera l'état des engins, et si tout est en ordre on se séparera en deux groupes avec un conducteur chacun. L'un suivra l'autre. On avisera lorsqu'on sera sur la route. De toute façon on ne croisera pas grand monde.  
-Mais les routes sont surveillés, non ? demanda un homme brun au visage hâlé.  
-Pas toutes. Excelsior Springs est morte, aucun intérêt pour l'armée de contrôler cette partie là du Missouri. Ils ont assez de problèmes d'effectif comme ça, pas besoin de se rajouter du boulot. On sera tranquilles, crois-moi. Espérons qu'on ne tombera pas nez à nez avec une horde d'infectés ou de bandits comme nous. Entre nous, je ne sais pas quel serait le pire…


End file.
